


trip down memory lane

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Is there even a weird marriage proposal other than putting the ring inside an ice cream tub or just casually falling down on one's knees? For Mina, there is, and it is the weirdest yet most unique and sweetest thing she has done, according to Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 30





	trip down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by the lovely twt user Mokariii 💗 a thousand thank you to you ✨  
> Have some MiChaeng fluff before the year ends. Let’s go team submarine! 🐧🐯

“Will you marry me?”

Mina asked Chaeyoung with the brightest smile and sparkling eyes on her face. She’s not nervous at all, nor taking it as a joke or just a prank because she’s serious with her question, serious with the golden box with a ring on her hand while looking so lovely at her girlfriend, serious with her decision, serious with Chaeyoung, and serious with her plans for the rest of her life.

The atmosphere was not awkward nor surprising, but rather, overwhelming. It’s enormous, really. For Chaeyoung, she does not expect anything at all. She only wants Mina to be happy, she only wants to make her happy on their special day and until she can. Mina cannot stop smiling while Chaeyoung is there, holding tightly in the steering wheel and being grateful that they are currently on a stopover because if not, maybe she can have a sudden heart attack (not literally) while driving.

They are on their way back to their apartment after they decided to finish their road trip because it is a special day for the both of them. Mina asked for a stopover and so Chaeyoung stopped the car at some coffee shop as she guesses Mina wants to pee or just let her rest from driving for the whole day. However, none of her guess was right and she cannot think straight now that her girlfriend is actually proposing to her in their car while they are having their stopover going back home from a road trip, _Goddamn it Chaeyoung, get back to your senses already._ What else she can ask for?

How did they even go to that very scene of Mina proposing to Chaeyoung at that very place? How come Chaeyoung cannot open her mouth to say her answer when the both of them literally knows the one and only choice and answer? How did Mina plan all of that and left Chaeyoung in awe? How is that even possible that it’s just so perfect and amazing and wonderful that all of those things are happening on their special day?

Chaeyoung doesn’t know the answer, all she knows is that there’s something special that connects her to Mina, like they are really meant to be, like the Gods have let them meet in this life and be together. Even though believing in fate seems like corny to Chaeyoung, she still wants to believe in it, believe it more because it lets her meet Mina in this life, it lets the current scene happen to the both of them. Fate lets them spend another year with each other and have that wonderful road trip.

That road trip has a backstory, though. The last night before that trip, they both already submitted a leave from their work to spend time for each other as they want to celebrate their special day. Chaeyoung thought she was always the one to suggest something to do since she is usually the one assigned to take the both of them to anywhere they want at that particular day. However, Mina suggested a road trip, they went right away, and the proposal happened. 

Chaeyoung can still remember last night, the way destiny puts up all the twinkling stars that night and the bright moon in the middle of them. It was a peaceful night when they decided to talk about what to do the day after because it’s special for the both of them. She suggested many things like going to the arcade or a museum or having a dinner date or they can just stay at their apartment, have some movie marathon, dance the night away, or just do nothing. She also suggested things they already did years ago like going to the amusement park or pet cafes or even go swimming or hiking or trekking but Mina just giggled at her, said she’s maybe thinking too much of something too grand to celebrate that day when they can just do something simple.

“Like?”

“Road trip, perhaps?”

The younger gasps and the amusement in her face is obvious that made Mina giggle at her again because she just looks so adorable in every situation possible.

“You are so brilliant, Minari! I haven’t even thought of that.”

“So-so. I think it’s also just a perfect time for us to unwind and breathe since we’re both stressed with our respective works lately. Is it okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay, as long as I’m with you.”

Chaeyoung winked and it made Mina blush. After how many years, the girl still has that effect on her, she thinks it will never change because it’s really the magic _only Son Chaeyoung_ has.

“I’ll drive, by the way.”

“Hey, no. I’ll be the one driving. Leave it to me.”

“How about I’ll drive going to wherever, while you drive going back home?”

The younger thought of it deeply. She doesn’t want to experience another trauma in their lives, that’s why she cannot just let Mina drive, however, she also thinks maybe it’s a way for her and for the both of them to overcome what happened years ago, and so she decided to give it a go.

“Hmm, okay. Besides, we’ll go together, so it’s okay with me. What made you decide to have a road trip, by the way?”

She asked as she continues to comb her hair and just stare at her whole being. She goes soft the most for Mina when it’s already night time and they just talk about random things before going to sleep. It’s just serene and warm whenever it’s night and she’s beside the love of her life.

“Just like what I said a while ago, I want the both of us to unwind. I’m thinking that we both deserve a short break from our hectic schedules and maybe being away from everything for a while will keep us sane, besides being each other. Also, it’s been years since we went for an actual trip, so why not, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s been a while…”

“Can’t you believe it, Chae? It’s been 8 years already, it’s been so long already and yet you still got me shot thru the heart.”

“You’re always making me feel things, Myoui”

“Silly. But really… I’m just so grateful that I’m able to spend another year with you, you know? Like…the feeling I have for you back then is still the same, even more than that, I guess. I just… I just can’t contain my feelings right now… it’s because I never thought you’ll love someone like me, that you’ll stay even in hard times”

“Sssh… Mina. I’m here, I will always be here”

Chaeyoung kissed her temple gently and pats her shoulder slowly.

“I will never go anywhere, love, not without you”

“I’m so blessed to have you, Chaeyoung. I always thank Him for giving me you. Even if it’s already an understatement to say that I’m so grateful to have you, I will still make sure that you know that fact because I really do. I love you that much. You feel like home and more.”

“Please know that I do, too, Mina. I feel the same like you do from the moment we met and in every moment we spend together.”

“It’s just so nice to be here with you and to be able to imagine the future with you is lovely and I’m looking forward for that.”

“That’s already our promise to each other since our first anniversary, love”

They started looking back at the previous years they spent with each other from their first anniversary up until the seventh. They spent the whole night just talking about that and one by one, it made them smile and shed a tear as well because yes, it’s already been 8 years since they became girlfriends but the love they have for each is still the same. The warmth, comfort, and serenity they bring to each other is still the same.

They can still remember their first anniversary where they went to ocean park and how Mina got so mesmerized by sharks and how it capture Chaeyoung’s heart every time Mina’s eyes goes like a heart shape because of different sea creatures they saw inside.

The whole plan of going to the ocean park is Chaeyoung’s idea because even if it’s just almost 3 years that she have known Mina, she already knows her likes and dislikes, her favorites and whatnot and so she decided to bring her to that kind of place.

They just roam around exploring the place with the gigantic aquarium that is full of sea creatures, more like different types of fishes they can determine inside the ocean and even if they are already a grown up, they are still amazed by the beauty of it moreover because they just saw them in books when they were kids but at that moment, they can already see all of it in their very eyes.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Chae”

Mina whispered to the girl beside her as they wait for the penguins’ performance to start. The excitement is evident in her voice because besides sharks, she also likes penguins.

When the show started and the stars of it made their entrance while doing different tricks guided by their trainer, the bright smile in Mina’s face never left alongside her clapping. It’s the kind of smile Chaeyoung wouldn’t miss for the world and it is her most favorite thing in the universe. She can really sense that the girl is having fun that made her relief because the day Mina told her _yes_ to her, or rather, the day when she realized she has feelings for the girl, she made a promise to herself to make her happy even with just simple things and seeing her smile like that makes her heart flutter.

After walking all over the place and watching some performances available that day, Chaeyoung brought Mina to a somewhat exclusive part of the place where they can have their dinner surrounded by the huge aquarium. Mina thought that Chaeyoung is already done with her surprise that day, but she was astonished the moment they entered the place, her favorite dish served, and there’s also divers who were holding a sign, greeting the both of them a _happy anniversary_ while commanding some fishes there with some tricks to celebrate their special day.

“You prepared all of this, Chaeng?”

“All for you, Minari”

“Why are you so sweet and cheesy and soft and all about the good things in the world?”

“Because I love you”

Chaeyoung sweetly smiled at Mina and they just continued their romantic dinner at that place. Their first anniversary was special and sweet, especially because Mina did not expect any of it from Chaeyoung. She knows that it should be fair, so she’s thankful that she also came prepared.

“I have something for you, Chaeng”

“Really? What is it?”

Mina gave her a small rectangular box and she immediately opened it. She was surprised to see a cross stitched tiger key chain inside and a simple note that says _happy 1st anniversary, love._

“Though it’s not that grand like our dinner tonight and the whole ocean park idea, I hope you liked it”

“I love it, Mina. Thank you. I really appreciated this. Happy anniversary”

Their second anniversary took place at a pet café just near the exit of the city where there’s not much people discovering that place that made them enjoy their stay there for the whole day more.

Honestly, they really want to adopt a dog, particularly Mina, who has a soft spot for dogs. However, they think it’s too early to adopt one and they still need to be fully stable because they are still paying for their rent and other necessities in their apartment so maybe they will just save for that next time.

For the second time, it was Chaeyoung’s idea right after stumbling upon the place’s social media page while she is just bored scrolling through her phone. She thinks it’s a nice thing that they explore something around them as they also keeps on exploring about each other.

It’s a Sunday that they are both thankful for because they got the whole day to stay at that heavenly paradise and just bond with the dogs and cats there, even let them eat and just play with them. 

There are around 7 dogs and 5 cats there, 3 best friends visiting the café, and 4 staffs assisting them with everything they need. They mostly play with the dogs as the other visitors are already playing with the cats. They already treat them as if they are their own fur family because of how sweet and caring they are. 

Mina cannot hide the happiness from her as her smile never leaves her face. Chaeyoung always wants to see her like that just genuinely happy with just little things. Though it’s not that magnificent celebration as they did for their first anniversary, she is still satisfied just by seeing Mina’s sincere smile towards the pets inside the place.

“Are you having fun, love?”

“Of course. Thank you for bringing me here. My stress literally just left my whole being just by seeing those pets”

She said while giggling and biting a cookie right after. They are currently taking a break from playing with the dogs and decided to eat some snacks first as they also want them to rest from too much running and playing.

“It’s so nice to have a dog, hmm?”

“Can’t right now, love. Let’s save for it next time”

“I’m not saying anything, Chaeng”

Mina laughed that made Chaeyoung laugh, as well. She can already know where the conversation is going that’s why she tried to interfere her already.

“I mean because they are really man’s best friend, can understand you more than anything and will never leave your side. You get what I mean, right?”

“I know. I also want you to know that I can be that someone, like a dog who will always understand you and protect you and will never, ever leave your side, Mina.”

“Silly. Though, I appreciated it so much. But thank you again. I’m looking forward for more years with you, love.”

“Please know that I am, too. I’m always grateful to have you.”

“Happy anniversary, Chaeng”

Mina gave her a personalized journal because she knows how much the girl wants to keep her memories and favorite moments inside a notebook. It’s a sweet gesture for Chaeyoung and that’s one of the reason why she keeps on falling in love deeper with the girl.

On their third anniversary, they went to a famous amusement park in the country and tried all the rides and attractions there, regardless of how scared Mina is with rides such as roller coaster, Vikings, and horror booths. Chaeyoung is always there to make sure that she feels safe and protected all the time, and that she will not let her fall (literally because she knows they already fell for each other deeply, they just don’t admit it because it gets cheesy every single time) and hurt. Mina will always be grateful for that, no matter how redundant it is for the both of them.

As they enter the wonderland hand in hand while hopping, they stopped at the photo attraction of the place and took that opportunity to take a photo of each other and them together as a memory. After that, they look at the map in their hands and decides for their itinerary for the day. They tried riding the attractions for kids first, like the carousel and big swings and officially started their day with big smiles on their faces like a kid. 

They went to some games next, and as expected, it’s always Mina, who wins between the both of them so Chaeyoung is the one who will pay for their lunch and snacks that day. Chaeyoung, however, tried her best to get at least one stuffed toy for her girlfriend as an anniversary gift and almost lost if not for Mina accidentally pushing her that made the ball shoot on its own and they won a small shark plushie.

Their lunch went well as they are excited to ride more attractions in the park. Careful not to vomit, they walk and explore the place first before riding some extreme rides. While walking, they also decided to try more games and some booths that they truly enjoy though most of the times, all Mina can do is just scream and laugh afterwards because Chaeyoung doesn’t fail to shock her at every chance she gets.

When it is time for them to ride the extreme rides, Mina doesn’t let go of Chaeyoung’s hand, whether it be on the tower drop, Vikings, roller coaster, or the disc flyer. The younger just let her scream all her lungs out as she also screams with her while holding her hand so tight that she doesn’t even have the plan of letting go (literally and figuratively). After they finally survived that literal extreme rides, they laugh at each other and walk towards their last attraction.

The Ferris wheel is their last ride of the day, just like all the cliché scenes in a story, but they don’t care because it’s still sweet and romantic for them. They like to watch the fireworks from up above overlooking the whole amusement park with different bright colors lighting up the sky. They personally think it’s just so nice being there with the love of their life witnessing that beauty they never know when they can experience and witness again.

“I love you so much, Chaeyoung. Happy anniversary, love”

Mina gave Chaeyoung a knitted scarf and put it around her neck that perfectly fits her. Chaeyoung just scooted closer over her and gave her the gift she has been meaning to give to the girl for years already.

_A kiss._ A wonderful kiss with the fireworks in the background as some classical music plays with the majestic scene happening in front of their very eyes.

They spent their fourth anniversary together by having an art session, which of course led by _THE Son Chaeyoung_ , as Mina refer to her whenever she shows off her art skills to her. Every time Chaeyoung does that, Mina never fails to show her amusement because her girlfriend really was born to be an artist and whatever she does, whether it is a small thing or a big thing, she always does it with great love.

Chaeyoung is just so cool and admirable when she gives her hundred percent focus and attention on something, when she looks so passionate doing the thing she loves, and the look on her face when she’s satisfied with the outcome. Mina really loves seeing her do the things that make her happy and always make sure to support her and cheer for her always. After all, she already declared that she will always be Chaeyoung’s #1 fan, even if everyone turned its back on her.

“Are you ready?”

Mina just nodded and did what she had been told. They decided to try painting first and since Mina wants to try it next time, Chaeyoung just let her be her muse for the day (and for the rest of her life, of course). The room was filled with comfortable silence as they catch glances with each other and while Chaeyoung just keeps on working with her masterpiece. She’s not that confident with painting because she only tried drawing on sketch pads, but never painted on a canvas, but she guesses it will have a positive outcome because she played with colors.

It was a quick session before she showed Mina the outcome and the latter loved it. She makes sure that she will hang it on their hallway when they go back to their apartment. It doesn’t look exactly like Mina but the details Chaeyoung put on the painting, like her moles on her face that can pass as a constellation and the elegance and sophistication of the painting are already enough to determine that the painting is her one and only, Myoui Mina.

They went on a photo walk next with Mina being the subject of Chaeyoung as she plans on giving her a photo album on her birthday. She just clicks and clicks and clicks as Mina already know what to do, she already knows what Chaeyoung wants as an outcome in all of those photographs. Chaeyoung cannot help but be mesmerized with her girlfriend’s ethereal beauty. No one can explain how beautiful she is inside and out and as she keeps on taking photos of her and as they keep on just walking and enjoying the rays of sunshine damping in their skin, Chaeyoung can still feel that feeling of falling so deeply in love with the girl so sweet, so elegant, so perfect in front of her.

The sunset is magnificent, but there’s no magnificent and wonderful as ever than Myoui Mina, the love of her life. Everything about her just screams love and warmth and comfort and serene and elegant and soft and all the nice things in the world that she is running out of things to ask for because she already have her in her life.

“Happy anniversary, love”

Mina gave her a short but sweet poem on their fourth anniversary and it made her tear up. There’s really no regrets, maybes and what ifs, and disappointments when it comes to Mina. She really is the one.

Their fifth anniversary was spent only in their apartment as it was on a Wednesday and they were too busy with their respective works. They agreed on just spending it in their humble home instead of forcing themselves to finish everything, call it a day, and pay for consequences because they rushed their projects. Besides, it’s more than okay for them to just stay there as long as they are together.

They already talked about it the night before their anniversary that they are both bombarded with works and that led them to that decision of just eating dinner together and maybe just order some takeout so no one will be tired of cooking after stressful work.

However, Mina unexpectedly got out from work early (not considered early since it’s near dinner time, but _hey, at least I went ahead of Chaeyoung_ ) and so she decided to cook something simple for the both of them.

She opened their refrigerator and thankfully there are still some side dishes left they can eat so she doesn’t have the need to go outside anymore to buy something else. She just cooked them some kimchi fried rice, arrange the table at their balcony and put some candles and the bouquet of tulips she bought on her way home atop of it and just like that, she already prepared a candlelight dinner for their anniversary.

When Chaeyoung arrived looking so tired and stressed, Mina just finished changing her clothes and immediately welcomed her girlfriend with a tight hug and a peck on her lips that surely removed everything negative from her system.

“Happy 5th anniversary, love. I hope you appreciate my gift”

The surprise on Chaeyoung’s face was evident with her jaws dropping and her eyes getting bigger. Mina truly is always the one who lifts her mood up, never fails to amaze her in any ways in whatever she do.

“You cooked this? Well, I definitely appreciated all of this, really. Thank you. I thought you were also busy, but… wow”

“Guess I’m not too busy when it comes to you”

“You really know how to capture my heart, Minari”

Chaeyoung changed her clothes first before they proceeded with their romantic candlelight dinner in their own balcony. After eating, they enjoyed a glass of wine while overlooking the whole busy city and sighed in relief that they are already halfway of the week, that they are still surviving despite swimming through deadlines, and that they got to spend another year with each other.

“Thank you for being an anchor, a light, a personal cheerleader and almost everything I could ask for, for 5 years already, Chaeyoung”

Mina gave her the warmest smile she can give because it’s the only way she can think about how to express her love and gratefulness towards the girl. She feels like her heart will explode because of love and happiness they have for each other.

“You’re the greatest gift from above, someone that I will forever cherish and someone I will always hug tight and never let go. Thank you for the 5 years and more, Mina” 

Their sixth anniversary took place near the sea on the exact day where there were so many stars in the sky because there’s some astrology event that day. It’s amusing, really. The beauty of the nature will never be an argument because it always wins. Almost everyone thought that they saw the beauty of all of it already, but the nature proves them wrong because it just keeps on releasing every beauty it has for the people to see and witness.

Mina and Chaeyoung are so relaxed just sitting beside each other on the picnic blanket they brought as they let all their things and foods scattered all around because they are too lazy to clean it all yet.

They are just there feeling all the calmness and serenity the sea breeze and night sky gives them. They just watch the stars twinkling so bright for them and even waiting if there’s a shooting star passing by.

“If there is one, what will be your wish?”

“Me? Hmm… safety and successful career, I guess. How about you?”

“Nothing much… I just want you to be happy”

They smiled sweetly at each other and looked directly in one’s eyes, at that very moment a shooting star passed by. Nevertheless, they know deep inside that they do not need to wish for something on a shooting star because having each other is already more than enough for them.

They intertwined their hands as Mina put her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and the latter just hum some random songs to her while they feel the relaxing ambiance around them. There’s really nothing much to ask for, even if they are stressed by their work and other factors, they always make sure that they are beside one another to comfort and support, if not, wait for one to feel okay again and generally just always reminds each other that they will never leave.

“Six years has been a long time already, Chae. Why did you stay?”

It was a sudden question from Mina and Chaeyoung just tightens her grip on the older’s hand, contemplating for her possible answer, but then she realized that she doesn’t even need to think deeply because she knows there’s already a given answer for that.

“Because it’s you, Mina. Because I love you.”

Mina gazed on her girlfriend that is also staring at her. There’s an unexplainable tension between the two of them, but was broke right away by the older when she passionately kissed Chaeyoung on the lips as part of her response.

“You’re my one and only choice, the reason why I always stay, Chaeyoung. I love you, too. Thank you for bringing me to my comfort place, besides your arms”

She said while putting a personalized bracelet with their initials on her.

“Happy 6th anniversary, love.”

“You never fail to make me the happiest person, Mina. You always make me feel loved and appreciated. I always try my best to do the same because you deserve it. I love you. I love you so much. I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than the stars and the whole universe. I love you and only you, Myoui Mina”

They spent their seventh anniversary by hiking and camping out of town as they want to get close to nature and escape from the suffocating city. Their anniversary trip near the sea while witnessing the sea of stars motivated them to have another trip close to nature, but this time, on the dry side. They wanted to try to climb up a mountain together and see the beauty of everything on that perspective. They want to know the feeling of success and relief after climbing up even if it’s not the tallest or famous one. 

They brought water and only the things they need like wallet and phone and some necessary things. They also had a warm up and jog for a while so their muscles will not be shocked with their sudden activity. They are more than excited with that trip because it’s their first time to do that kind of activity, almost like being out of their comfort zone.

“Are you ready to conquer the world with me?”

“Aren’t you overreacting?”

Mina said jokingly that removed the bright smile on Chaeyoung’s face.

“Just kidding. Of course I’m always ready, as long as I’m with you”

They exited their apartment hand in hand and drive going to the mountain. Chaeyoung let Mina sleep during their journey so the girl can energize herself because they already expected that the activity they chose for that year’s anniversary will make them tired physically.

“Love, we’re here. Shall we start?”

The moment they arrived at their destination, they asked some help from the natives there about the basics of climbing that mountain and what they should avoid doing so they will not disturb any unnecessary spirits there.

The whole journey going up was literally tiring and they take breaks in between 1 hour of hiking and just let themselves breathe. It was a good almost 5 hours of walking, not letting go of each other’s hand, and supporting and motivating each other up when they finally understood why some people prefer climbing up mountains while going to the sea.

The whole view was breathtaking, and it was actually much more than that. It was satisfying, more on because they feel like they achieved a goal together and they both made it. They cannot explain the exact feeling but the moment they reach the peak, they both screamed each other’s name and said their _I love you’s_ to one another.

“It’s more than just satisfying, Chae. It feels like I’m literally at the top of the world. It feels so good here, better because I’m with you. You really have a brilliant mind.”

“Don’t make me take the credit, Mina. You said you were inspired by our trip last year, so I thought of something similar. And yes, you’re right. It sure is satisfying and breathtaking here. It feels so nice being in the top of the world with you.”

Mina stood up for a while and got something from her pocket and put it on Chaeyoung’s neck right after.

“Happy 7th anniversary, love. I love you forever and always.”

And on their eighth year, the current year they are on, Mina thought of having a road trip. It is actually the first time that she suggested something for their anniversary since she usually just agrees with Chaeyoung’s recommendations. In that year, she wants to do something unique and special for the girl that led them to that very moment. 

The road trip was really just relaxing, though. They feel like they literally escape their busy life for a while and does not care anything else but just each other. They drive going to nowhere, blast off Chaeyoung’s playlist that is just so perfect for their trip. They hold hands and eat and sing and just live their life as if there’s no tomorrow. It’s the kind of escape they need for a while now. It’s the kind of trip that they never knew they needed until they are literally on the road with nothing much planned but just to drive along the expressway.

Good thing there’s not much traffic and cars because that made their journey just as smooth as they expected. They sometimes do a stopover to just breathe the fresh air and take pictures for them to bring as a memory in the next coming years. They also just sometimes sit at the back of their car, wondering about things in their life, questioning the universe about random things, and they will drive again while talking about anything under the sun.

It’s spontaneous and they both love it. They think they deserve that kind of fun in their own little bubble, in their own little world. They love the feeling only each other can bring because it sure is comforting and reassuring that at the end of the day, they have each other to hold.

It always feels so nice that they know that no matter what happens, they have each other’s back. In that span of 8 years, it’s quite long already, but they still chose to stick with one another because they made a promise of being with each other for more years to come. Fate is on their side, they continue to hope that it will stay on their side until the end because they want to end up with each other in all circumstances.

There’s just something about Mina and her gummy smile and sparkling eyes and moles that looks like a constellation and her kindness and softness and sweetness and warmth and serenity and literally everything about her that is worth staying and worth loving. No matter what Chaeyoung does, she knows that she will always end up with Mina because she is everything she could ever ask for in life and she is more than enough to keep her sane, to keep her breathing, to keep her inspired and motivated with everything. She is the definition of perfection, warmth, love and home for Chaeyoung.

And there’s also something about Chaeyoung and her adorable dimple and nose scrunch and her mole just below her lips and her _oh, so perfect_ eyes and personality and her art style and her braveness and tranquility and her ability to speak her mind so clearly and the way she sees the world so differently but uniquely. Everything about the girl is so admirable that Mina did not stop getting amazed by her every single time. Above all that, Chaeyoung is romantic and fun to be with, and always makes sure that she is safe and protected, a literally all-in-one package and she is glad because she already got her in her arms. She is a masterpiece for Mina.

“Is the unwinding idea successful, Chae?”

“Successful indeed. I feel like I’m flying in the sky, feel like I don’t have any limitations and I’m finally free from all the nagging and rejection hallucinations. It just healed my soul, Mina. Thank you.”

“Maybe our anniversary date is just perfect timing with the current happenings. We’re too suffocated lately, but I still believe in you, I still believe in us. We can do this, love.”

“Of course, we can do this together. We can rest but we will not give up. It is not in our vocabulary. We will continue to live our dreams to the fullest side by side.”

“That’s the fighting spirit, my cub.”

They giggle at each other and decided to go back inside their car and go back to their apartment already since it’s nearing night time and they still have work the next day.

The colors of the sky slowly turn into dark ones from a combination of light pink and blue a while ago. The sunset while having a road trip going back home hits different because they have each other by their side. It feels surreal that they indeed did things together for how many years now and they still continue to do everything in their bucket list one by one.

Mina has a lot of things going on in her mind right now, but atop of it all is the idea of her proposing to Chaeyoung at that very car while the latter is driving. She doesn’t want to give the both of them another trauma from the minor car accident that happened to them 3 years ago when they almost hit a street dog, so she decided to just do it while the younger is not driving and they are in a safe steady place.

She’s excited rather than anxious because it’s been months since she planned on doing this particular thing to her girlfriend. She wants it to be just simple as possible without any party-like or something similar to that. She wants it to be exclusive for just the two of them. She wanted everything to be settled already, she’s already sure about everything because it’s Chaeyoung she is talking about here.

For her, everything that concerns Chaeyoung screams assurance like her love, her care, her support, the warmth and promise she gave to her ever since day one. She doesn’t want to let go of the girl anymore. She doesn’t have any regrets and disappointments when it comes to her because Chaeyoung doesn’t have to prove that she’s worth everything, the fact that she’s Son Chaeyoung is already enough for Mina.

She got her a simple thin golden ring with their initials engraved in it and put it inside a velvet box. It’s just inside her pocket every time they decide to eat outside or go on a date, but then she realized that she wants to make it extra special and unique, so she decided to propose on their anniversary, in the middle of their road trip.

And even though Mina literally has many choices on where to propose like at the top of the mountain or near the sea or just in the balcony of their apartment, she had chosen inside their car _because why not?_ It’s a little bit funny but unique because she doesn’t know anyone who had done it yet. She wants the both of them to remember that special moment in an exceptional way.

“Love, can you pull over the car in some nearest coffee shop and let’s have some stop over first?”

“Yeah? Okay”

The whole vehicle was just filled with Mina’s playlist this time and as soon as she sees a sign of the nearest coffee shop, she smiles at herself and just waits for the car to stop. When they found a perfect parking spot, just exactly in front of the mountain and the sun still not setting fully, that’s when Mina pulled out the velvet box and asked the million dollar question.

“Love, I know this sounds so out of the blue, but I can’t wait any longer. Son Chaeyoung, will you marry me?”

Chaeyoung was literally in awe for the first five seconds before her tears started falling automatically. She’s out of words and Mina can truly understand that because she already foreseen that initial reaction. She patiently waits for the girl to compose herself because it’s obvious to her that she’s thinking about many things.  
Mina doesn’t want to think negatively. She never thought of Chaeyoung that way because they are sure with each other since day one. She kept her bright smile on her face as she gently wipes Chaeyoung’s tears away, looking adoringly at her like a baby.

“Come on now, love. Don’t cry. Will you marry me, hmm?”

With tears still running down her face, Chaeyoung giggle at her girlfriend and gave her the most genuine smile she could ever give to her alongside with her most-awaited answer that will truly change their lives for the better, for their future.

“Silly. Of course, I will say yes because it’s you I want to spend the rest of my life with, Myoui Mina”

Mina then puts the ring on Chaeyoung’s ring finger and they sealed the proposal with a kiss. Their eighth anniversary was really a great road trip, a trip down their memory lane, and also the start of their trip for their relationship to infinity and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> [@letterstotwice](twitter.com/letterstotwice) for commissions  
> [ko-fi.com/shiningtwice](ko-fi.com/shiningtwice)


End file.
